


Shot at love | Thiam Week 2017 Day 3

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: A billiard table and Liam learns a few thingsThiam Week Day 3: Games





	Shot at love | Thiam Week 2017 Day 3

“When you told me your old uncle Harrison had a few things he wanted to give us, you didn’t tell me he was talking about this monstrosity!”

Liam sat on the stairs and had to actually bite back a laugh when he heard his mother’s hysterical voice coming from the living room. Theo next to him had the same problem. Both young men had come home to a removal van parked in front of the house and movers carrying various things into the house. Last but not least had been a billiard table who now stood in the garage. Upon seeing it, Liam had thought his mother would faint. She turned pale and blinked a few times, mouth agape, while it was carried into her home. Her husband had tried his best to calm his wife or was still trying to calm her. Much to the amusement of the two teenagers living in the house.

“It’s not that big.” Dr. Geyer now tried to reason. 

“OUR GARAGE IS FULL WITH JUST ONE BILLIARD TABLE!!” 

Liam snorted and looked away to keep himself from laughing loudly. His mother’s reaction was hilarious. Now Dr. Geyer still tried to reason with his wife but she stormed out of the room and grabbed her purse. “I have to go to work. You two, stop laughing! And you, you have work to attend too and maybe one of your colleagues wants an ugly purple billiard table for their home. With will collect! I’m not moving this thing anywhere.” She demanded and Liam was still chuckling. Even more when his mom, still mad at basically everyone, waved at Theo and him and gave her husband a cheek kiss before she hurried outside. Dr. Geyer sighed, then checked his watch and bid goodbye to Theo and Liam before he hurried behind her.

Once his parents were gone, Liam leaned back and now he could laugh, holding his stomach while doing so. “Seriously, my mom is even scarier than any supernatural threat when she’s angry but it’s also so damn funny to see her like this.”  
Theo chuckled and then got up from the stairs. “I get she was surprised but I mean, it’s not that bad, right? But yes, it was hilarious to watch.” He ventured into the kitchen and from there into the garage to inspect the billiard table. Liam followed not far behind. 

He watched Theo stroke over the wood of the table and the billiard balls, seemingly lost in thoughts. “I mean, the color is really ugly but you can re-paint that. Seriously, who paints a billiard table purple?”  
“Dad’s uncle?” Liam offered an explanation and tilted his head. “Can you play?”  
Theo smiled and took a cue in his hand. “Haven’t played since…you and your parents offered me a place to stay. Or rather since Monroe and Gerard offered everybody in Beacon Hills a weapon. Too risky.” He moved the balls around the table and then put the cue behind his back to make a shot. It hit perfectly and one ball sunk in the net.   
“Wow!” Liam was impressed by that. “Didn’t pick your for the billiard kind of guy but that was cool. Can you do more?”  
“Well, I was homeless and if you don’t want to sell your body or commit a crime, there was no better way to get money than to fleece people at billiard games.” Theo explained nonchalantly, executed yet another trick shot and sunk two solids in the corner pocket.

“How much money did you make?” Liam inquired, interested in that part of Theo’s life. he had wondered occasionally how the other afforded to actually live, even in his car. Gas money was expensive and Theo’s clothes were always neat and clean.  
“Did I ever look homeless?” Theo asked and Liam shook his head. “There you have your answer. Enough to get a decent shower and enough money to wash my clothes.”

Now Theo looked at him, raising one eyebrow in question. “Ever played?” He inquired and Liam shook his head again. Theo reached his hand out and Liam took it without hesitation. He trusted Theo after everything they went through; heck they lived together and Liam actually felt safer when the older boy was around. Call him naive but he knew Theo had changed. 

Theo pulled him to the table and handed him the cue, taking Liam’s fingers and adjusting them around it. “Hold it that way but not too strong. Don’t want to break it. It’s more fun when it breaks over some dude’s head in a bar fight.” He grinned wickedly and Liam muttered a stern “You’re scaring me sometimes.” Though the image of Theo hanging around in shifty bars, fleecing people while playing billiard and then participating in a bar fight was kind of hot. Gave him a raffish touch. Even more, than he already had.

Liam almost gasped out when Theo grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against his own body. This was probably the most cliché thing but having their bodies touching so close and smelling Theo’s scent did things to Liam. He was no stranger when it came to crushing on a man, so he was far over the confusion stage, but it never had felt like this with any of his crushes before. Theo got under his skin, more than Brett or Hayden ever did. Theo once had tilted Liam and Hayden as puppy love and Liam kind of had to agree. Their love had been pure and innocent, as innocent as it could be under the circumstances, just like a first love should be. With Theo, Liam felt something else. Something more mature, something deeper and sensual. But he really tried not to go in that too deep because he was afraid this would ruin their friendship. 

He faintly registered Theo giving him instructions on how to stand, until he registered the words ‘spread your legs for me’ and he hissed. “Could you word that differently? This is not a porn flick!”  
Theo chuckled into his ear. “Believe me, if this was a porn flick, I would have you already bend over the table, screaming my name, sweetheart.” He whispered into Liam’s ear and Liam barely suppressed the shudder running down his spine. He could however not suppress the goosebumps running over his arms. Get it together, Dunbar!

“You’re too stiff. Also a sentence you probably won’t hear in a porn movie.” Theo teased him and gently twisted Liam’s hips to adjust them when Liam actually followed and spread his legs to get a better stance. Obviously not good enough because Theo felt the need to adjust his whole posture, nudging Liam’s knees forward a bit until he was satisfied with the stand. Then he moved to pull Liam’s shoulder’s back slightly. “No hunching over, this isn’t lacrosse. Keep your shoulders back.” He instructed and Liam had to admit the new stance felt better He eyed the cue in his hands. This should work.

“You hold it too tight.” Theo scolded him softly, his fingers closing around Liam’s to adjust them once more. “It’s all about the right pressure, you know? Can’t have to too lose and can’t have it too tight, both won’t work in the end. Just go with the flow, see how the cue moves, get a feeling for it.” His fingers dropped from Liam’s fingers to Liam’s wrists and he guided Liam’s hands in a few movements of the cue. “See?”  
Liam nodded, getting what Theo was talking about. “It’s the same with lacrosse. You need to get a feeling for the stick to play your best game. Takes some time to get used to it.” He admitted quietly and heard Theo chuckle. 

“Good to know you understand me. Now, when you have the stance and the grip, you still need to focus on the way you’re guiding the cue. Don’t dive in head first, I saw people did that and they had to pay for a ripped table afterward. Just take a few test pokes if you want to and then stroke the ball.”

“Test pokes, really, Theo?” Liam looked over his shoulder and almost jumped at how close they really were. Jesus Chris, how did he had not noticed this sooner? Theo now grinned at him.

“So you’d rather dive in head first and push all the way in?” Liam narrowed his eyes at the choice of words and Theo’s grin made him positive this was the chimera messing with him. He still couldn’t help but growl. “I swear…”

Theo gently pressed Liam against the table, effectively pinning him between his own body and said table. “Try to make the first shot.” He encouraged Liam. “I’ll lead you.” His hand loosely closed around Liam’s and with a little bit if guidance Liam was able to poke the first ball and make it hit another one and sink into the pocket. A grin spread over his face. That was really cool.  
“Wow, thanks, didn’t think I would manage that. I never cared much for billiard but I liked to see people play.”  
And the way Theo had leaned so casually against the table and did his trick shots had been just hot. Liam was a man who enjoyed a great view, okay? Let him live in peace, he was judging himself hard enough already!

Trying another shot Liam had to admit he sulked when it didn’t hit another ball this time. When he looked down on his hand, he noticed Theo had let go of his hand and he immediately wished it back to where it had been. He had liked the soft touch. 

Next moment he moaned softly and sucked in a surprised breath when he felt the ghost of Theo’s lips on his cheek and then the older whispered into his ear.”Want to play a game? I promise I will be easy on you.”   
Liam let out a breathless chuckle. “You just taught me how to play. That won’t be a fair game.” In a small bold moment he added: “But if you keep teaching me, we maybe can play in a few days. If not on that table, then we use the tables in the arcade.”   
“Hm, I like that idea.” Theo whispered and moved his head to let his lips ghost over Liam’s neck. This time Liam shivered for real. When had he become so sensitive? He knew Theo liked to flirt every now and then and he usually never reacted like this. Just because their bodies were pressed so flush together? Liam really needed to work on his self-control…

“I can smell it, you know? The way your scent changed when I’m close. You’re so busy to deny yourself those feelings, you don’t even notice my scent changing too.” The nosed at Liam’s neck softly, taking a whiff. Again Liam shivered.

“You are so focused on your own heartbeat and keeping it at a normal rate, you don’t even notice my heart picking up too.” He put one hand over Liam’s heart and it felt like his touch was burning through Liam’s shirt.

“And now we have a problem, Liam, because I have you this close now and I can’t let you go.” Theo lowered his head and took a playful nib at the back of Liam’s neck, making the other gasp out. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath,

And that’s when it hit him: The scent of arousal and longing. Not his scent but Theo’s and once he realized it, the whole garage seemed to smell like it. His heart felt like it was skyrocketing at this point and from how they were pressed together he felt Theo’s heart beating just as fast. Had he really been that blind?

Liam opened his eyes again and spun around. Theo’s surprised face was satisfying, to say the least, and then Liam grabbed his neck and pulled him into a rough and heated kiss. He was still pressed against the table and after a short moment, Theo wrapped his arms around Liam to return the hungry kiss. Suddenly Liam was being lifted and sat down on the edge of the pool table. 

Theo stepped between his legs, still kissing Liam as hungry as Liam did. His hands wandered all over Liam’s body and Liam couldn’t keep his hands to himself either, seconds away from ripping Theo’s shirt off. He wouldn’t miss it, right? Not if the way he pressed against Liam and moved his hips was anything to go by.

Now he kissed a trail of hot kisses over Liam’s neck and his ear. “Give me one reason not to fuck you right here and give us both what we want!” He muttered and his voice sounded so raspy, Liam could have come from that along.  
Huh, look, a new kink.

But suddenly the reasonable part of his brain kicked in. “Because it’s the billiard table of my dad’s uncle and it’s purple.”

Theo stopped assaulting Liam’s neck with kisses, body stiff. Until he suddenly started laughing and when he did, Liam had to laugh too. 

“That has to be the unsexiest thing you ever said.” Theo got out after a while, still laughing, and Liam nodded while wiping tears from his eyes. Oh god, Theo was the only person he knew, who could get him horny and then had him crying of laughter in the next second. When he calmed down enough to speak, Liam reached out and brushed his fingers against Theo’s cheek.

“So maybe not on the billiard table but we both have beds upstairs.” He suggested slyly. “And afterward, we maybe can order take out?”

“Sounds like a date.” Theo said with a soft chuckle. “I’m in.”

Liam grinned. “Great. Hey!” Theo had picked him up again and Liam could only wrap his arms around Theo’s neck and his legs around Theo’s waist. He laughed and kissed Theo again, softer this time, while the older carried him out of the garage and upstairs.


End file.
